In modern archery, compound bows are used which include a central handle section known as a riser, and limbs which extend from the upper and lower ends of the riser. The limbs are adjustable upon the ends of the risers by the tightening or loosening of fasteners mounting the limbs to the riser. The bowstring is strung between pulleys on the limbs. In hunting, target, archery, etc. the archer finds frequent occasions to set his or her bow down including while retrieving arrows from the target. Historically, archers have merely laid their bows on the floor or ground surface with the handle and limbs resting on the floor or ground which can scuff or mar the surfaces of the bow components and may result in dirt or sand coming in contact with the string pulley components. Laying the bow on the ground or floor increases the risk of misaligning the sight and of course, the bow could be accidently trampled on. Obviously it would be preferable not to lay a precision, fine tuned compound bow on the ground. If an upright wall or other structure is nearby, the archer may set the bow on the ground or floor surface and lean the upper end of the bow against the upright structure with the lower string pulley resting on the ground or floor, increasing the likelihood of damage and wear to the lower pulley, with the concomitant risk that the bow will not be stable and will fall over.
A few devices have been developed to hold an archery bow so that it need not be laid on the ground or rested on its lower members. In one device, a weighted base has an upstanding post mounted to it, with a hook arrangement positioned on the post on which the bow may be suspended so that it does not touch the ground. Exemplary of such a device is the ARCHERY STAND-BY bow stand marketed by Wildwood Innovations, Inc. of Ashland, Wis. This type of device adds a somewhat heavy piece of equipment to be carried to the shooting location.
Another bow holding device includes a clamp member which grasps the lower limb of the bow. This device cannot be left on the bow when shooting because its mass interferes with the action of the limb and therefore the accuracy of the shot. In addition, the clamping action tends to chafe the surface finish of the bow limb, thereby reducing the value of the bow. What is needed is a low mass attachment for a bow which can provide a support for the bow which prevents the bow from touching the ground or floor when rested and which can be left on the bow while shooting without affecting the physical characteristics of the bow.